Dérapage à l'entraînement
by Les Sadiques Yaoistes
Summary: Derek entraine Scott pour que celui-ci arrive à contrôler la bête en lui... Mais l'entrainement dérape... Yaoi, lemon, pwp.


**Auteurs** : Alie-Yaoi, King of Daemonis, Eden et Cleo

**Béta** : Cleo McPhee

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement, je ne fais que jouer avec les persos ^^

**Résumé** : Derek entraine Scott pour que celui-ci arrive à contrôler la bête en lui... Mais l'entrainement dérape...

**Warning :** Cet OS contient une scène très explicite. Si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre homme, passez votre chemin, sinon bonne lecture...

* * *

><p><strong>Dérapage à l'entrainement<strong>

Plié en deux et haletant fortement, Scott lança un regard noir à Derek, il n'en pouvait plus, mais l'homme plus âgé n'était pas décidé à lui laisser du répit, il le prouva en lui disant :

- Relève toi !

- Je n'en peux plus, faisons une pause, on s'entraine depuis des heures.

- Tu veux te reposer ? Alors que l'alpha est toujours dehors à ta recherche ? Qu'il tue à droite, à gauche ? N'y pense pas, tu dois te préparer à l'affrontement ! Maintenant... DEBOUT !

- Je ne suis pas ton chien !

- Non tu as raison, tu es un loup, garou qui plus est, alors maintenant relève toi et continuons l'entrainement !

- Non ! Je refuse, vas te faire voir !

Scott se détourna de son adversaire et fit line sortir de la pièce mais Derek le plaqua au sol et lui dit :

- Ne tourne jamais le dos à un ennemi, tu risque de te faire tuer !

- Laisse moi tranquille ! Hurla Scott en essayant de se libérer.

S'amusant de sa réaction Derek prit les poignets de Scott et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête, il se baissa et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu sais que si l'alpha te trouve, non seulement tu devras tuer avec lui ou mourir, mais dans les deux cas, il profitera de toi, veux tu que je t'enseigne les bases ?

- Qu... QUOI ? Bégaya Scott rouge de honte.

Derek plongea ses orbes assombries par le désir dans celles de Scott. Le plus jeune ne put que frissonner en constatant que le regard de l'aîné n'avait plus rien d'humain. C'était un regard de loup. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, des lèvres chaudes et rugueuses s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

Il se figea, incapable de bouger alors que son cerveau se faisait temporairement la malle. Ce fut quand il sentit des crocs meurtrir ses lèvres fines et rougies qu'il revint à la réalité.

Il se tortilla et commença à se débattre, il planta ses griffes dans les épaules de l'aîné laissant des marques sanguinolentes. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse dominer aussi facilement. Scott n'avait rien contre mais le loup en lui n'était pas prêt à laisser cette victoire à Derek.

Il mordit la lèvre de l'aîné qui grogna et parvint à retourner la situation. Il était à califourchon sur Derek. Dans un sursaut, il tenta de se relever pour fuir mais il fut à nouveau plaqué sur le sol, le corps musclé de l'aîné le surplombant et l'écrasant légèrement.

Il pouvait voir les muscles du lycan qui roulaient sous sa peau alors qu'il le maintenait brutalement au sol. Les lèvres s'écrasèrent à nouveau sur les siennes et un langue impatiente prit possession de sa bouche.

Scott ne put empêcher un gémissement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres et son corps se détendit un peu. Il ferma les yeux, vaincu et trembla quand la langue de Derek s'enroula autour de la sienne et entama un ballet sensuel et sauvage.

Jamais, baiser n'avait été aussi bestial. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience mais c'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait de cette manière. Il avait cette sensation que Derek allait le dévorer tout entier, qu'il allait le dominer et son corps fut parcourut de frissons d'anticipation.

La bouche rugueuse se détacha de la sienne et les dents de l'aîné mordillèrent la peau de son cou laissant des marques rouges. Timidement, Scott fit glisser ses doigts le long du dos de Derek. L'aîné se crispa, surpris, puis poussa un grognement appréciateur.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres du plus jeune avant qu'un cri de surprise ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. L'aîné torturait un de ses tétons et griffait doucement la peau sensible de ses hanches.

Scott se tortilla pour accentuer le contact de leurs deux corps. Il y avait bien longtemps que son sexe était éveillé et il pouvait sentir l'imposante érection de l'aîné à travers le tissu de son jean. Il se cambra et poussa un long gémissement quand les boutons de son pantalon sautèrent et qu'une main chaude et puissante massa lentement son excitation.

Le pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes finement musclées emportant le boxer avec et les deux vêtements furent jetés au loin. Le corps de Derek recouvrit à nouveau le sien, puissant, bestial. Le contact du jean de l'aîné sur son érection lui fit pousser un léger couinement.

Une langue taquine explora son torse, des dents mordillèrent la peau de ses hanches, des doigts curieux frôlèrent ses fesses et il eut soudain l'impression de voler. Une partie de son esprit lui criait de repousser son partenaire mais il savait déjà qu'il n'en aurait pas la force.

Tout son être se soumettait à Derek, se laissait guider et apprivoiser. La langue du lycan remonta le long de son érection et titilla un instant le gland sensible et rougi. Scott se cambra à l'extrême et poussa un cri de plaisir et de surprise mêlés. Il n'avait jamais reçu une telle caresse. Tout était nouveau et excitant pour lui.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son corps puisse être aussi sensible. Qu'une personne serait capable de le faire vibrer autant et encore moins un homme, cet homme. Il avait toujours trouvé Derek fascinant, charismatique mais il ne pensait pas entretenir ce genre de relation avec lui.

Il crispa ses doigts sur le sol et contracta ses muscles quand un doigt frôla la peau fine et sensible de ses testicules et qu'une bouche avide s'empara de son érection entamant aussitôt un va et vient d'une lenteur barbare.

- De...rek... Les paroles étaient hachées, le ton à mi chemin entre le soupir et le gémissement.

Scott n'avait pas conscience d'avoir prononcé le prénom de l'aîné. Son esprit était très loin. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait que ça continu ou que ça s'arrête mais il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Il poussa un léger grognement frustré qui se transforma en gémissement de plaisir quand la bouche avide accéléra les vas et vient sur son érection et que la langue de Derek s'enroula autour de sa hampe.

Une des main de l'aîné massa ses bourses avec douceur lui envoyant une décharge dans tout le corps et le faisant se crisper encore plus. Un voix grave et rauque susurra à son oreille.

- Détend toi...

Sans s'en rendre compte, Scott relâcha les muscles de son corps et s'abandonna un peu plus. Derek mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de retourner à ses attentions buccales.

Il fit quelques vas et vient sur l'érection du plus jeune avant de la relâcher. Il souleva les fesses de Scott, écarta légèrement les deux globes et passa une langue taquine sur l'entrée inviolée provoquant un soupir de bien être chez son cadet.

Une main timide vint caresser ses cheveux. Le corps de Scott était cambré, sa tête rejeté en arrière, son regard perdu et trouble. Il poussa un cri en sentant la langue se frayer un chemin dans son antre de chair avant de ressortir et d'entrer à nouveau.

Le rythme était régulier, ni trop lent, ni trop rapide et Scott sentait son intimité s'ouvrir lentement, c'était une sensation étrange, pas douloureuse, seulement étrange.

Derek humidifia rapidement un de ses doigts et le fit pénétrer petit à petit dans l'anneau de chair en continuant à le titiller avec sa langue. Scott se crispa un peu avant de se détendre. Le doigt de Derek lui avait provoqué une légèrement sensation de brûlure qui s'estompa rapidement quand la langue rejoignit le doigt taquin.

Le regard de Scott se fit plus animal, le loup en lui prenait peu à peu le dessus et acceptait totalement la domination de son congénère. Il bougea son bassin pour sentir plus profondément ce doigt et cette langue qui l'amenaient peu à peu vers l'extase.

Derek ajouta un second doigt et Scott poussa un grognement pour signifier son inconfort. Ça faisait mal. Ce n'était rien d'insurmontable, juste quelque chose de constant que le loup en lui n'aimait pas du tout. Il griffa l'épaule de Derek et l'aîné grogna.

Il saisit fermement une des hanches du cadet pour l'empêcher de bouger et de se soustraire aux deux doigts qui entraient profondément dans son intimité. La langue reprit du service alors que les doigts frottaient contre sa prostate lui envoyant une déferlante de plaisir qui lui était inconnu.

- Derek ! Lança t-il dans un cri avant de souffler... plus... sur un ton lacif.

Plus de quoi ? Il ne savait pas mais il voulait plus. L'aîné eut un léger sourire, le cadet était presque prêt à le recevoir, il allait enfin posséder ce corps fin et musclé. Scott allait enfin lui appartenir.

Il ajouta un troisième doigt qui passa presque inaperçu et continua à le préparer sur un rythme d'une lenteur affolante.

Scott se tortillait de plus en plus, il bougeait les hanches et gémissait. Il voulait que Derek prenne. Il frissonna quand l'information atteignit son cerveau. C'était ce qu'il réclamait dans ses gémissements et ses cris. Tout son corps tremblait. Il avait besoin que l'aîné le fasse sien.

D'une main, Derek défit les boutons de son jean et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes puissantes et musclées. Quand le vêtement échoua un peu plus loin, il continua à préparer Scott avec ses doigts et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser bestial et dominateur.

Le cadet poussa un gémissement qui laissait transparaître sa soumission totale et Derek grogna, satisfait. Il cracha dans sa main et prit son érection pour la masturber lentement et l'enduire de salive. Scott scrutait les moindres de ses gestes, il était comme hypnotisé.

L'aîné prit les jambes du cadet et les posa sur ses épaules, il plaça son érection devant l'entrée inviolée et pénétra Scott d'un puissant coup de rein.

- Ah ! ça fait mal... pleurnicha le plus jeune en reculant les hanches pour tenter se soustraire à l'imposante érection.

La douleur était cuisante et il était totalement crispé autour du pénis de Derek. L'aîné ne bougeait plus. Il se pencha et cueillit ses larmes avec sa langue.

Il prit ensuite la hampe légèrement ramollis du cadet en main et la massa très lentement pour lui faire reprendre vigueur. Il mordilla la peau tendre du cou et suça le lobe de l'oreille qui le taquinait.

Scott ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les attentions de l'aîné. Il se laissait envahir par les frissons que provoquaient les dents de Derek en mordillant la peau de son cou, le plaisir de cette main puissante qui le masturbait avec lenteur, de cette langue et ces lèvres qui suçotaient le lobe de son oreille.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent, son corps se détendit et s'alanguit puis, il fit un mouvement de hanche. Timidement d'abord, puis plus franchement quand il constata que la douleur avait presque disparu.

Derek comprit que son cadet était prêt et donna des coups de reins lents et profonds tout en frôlant une des hanches du plus jeune du bout de ses doigts.

Scott se cambra légèrement.

- Derek... prononça t-il dans un gémissement.

Il était très loin, il venait d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Derek. Sa seule pensée était que maintenant il appartenait à l'aîné corps et âme et que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

Derek plongea son regard dans celui de Scott et put ressentir toutes les émotions et pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de son cadet. Son souffle se bloqua et il haleta quand il perçu une lueur d'amour dans les pupilles noircies par le désir et le plaisir.

Il dévora les lèvres de Scott et accéléra ses coups de butoir le pilonnant sauvagement. Il touchait la prostate à chaque passage et Scott poussait des petits cris de plus en plus forts et aiguës.

Le sentant proche de la libération, il reprit son érection en main et la masturba presque avec violence suivant le rythme de ses coups de rein sauvages et brutaux.

- De... Haleta Scott en ouvrant et refermant la bouche comme pour chercher son air... Derek ! finit il dans un hurlement de plaisir.

Il éjacula dans la main de l'aîné et ses parois se resserrèrent autour de l'érection de Derek. Le plus vieux donna encore quelques coups de butoirs avant de se crisper et de se libérer dans un grognement rauque.

Derek se laissa retomber sur le corps du plus jeune et s'empara de ses lèvres. Cette fois, le baiser était plus doux, plus tendre. Il caressait ses hanches alors que les mains de Scott parcouraient son dos et le cartographiaient avec douceur.

L'aîné se retira lentement, roula sur le côté et attira Scott dans ses bras avant de le serrer contre lui dans une étreinte possessive et protectrice. Le cadet ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de bien être.

Derek ferma les yeux à son tour et serra plus fort le corps fin et musclé du cadet. Comme s'il craignait qu'il disparaisse et l'abandonne.

* * *

><p><strong>Alie : Lemon ! * se bavouille dessus *<strong>

**Cleo : On a perdu Alie, elle c'est envolée très loin, vers le pays des citrons !**

**Eden : Y fait chaud tout à coup !**

**King of Daemonis : à qui le dis tu mon p'tit incube ? Et Cleo essaie de pas de nous faire croire que ce lemon t'as laissé de glace, te connaissant tu as remplis au moins trois bassines là !**

**Cleo : Maiheuuuuuuuu ! Je sais, c'est très évolué comme réflexion mais je boude na !**

**Eden : Boude pas, on écrira pleins d'autres Lemons Sacha et moi ?**

**Alie et Cleo : * étoiles pleins les yeux * vrai ?**

**Alex : * Grognement * mais oui...**

**Alie et Cleo : Trop cool ! * sautillent partout comme des gamines ***

**Nous espérons que cet OS vous a plu et que vous avez passé un agréable voyage au pays des citrons ! à bientôt pour d'autres écrits « Les Sadiques Yaoistes »...**


End file.
